


Shipwreck

by DaftDarius



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Chases, Dancing, English, Fantasy, Implied Sexual Content, Love at First Sight, M/M, Open Relationships, Pirates, gypsies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaftDarius/pseuds/DaftDarius
Summary: Captain Duff McKagan is returning from a long voyage to meet his magical gypsy lover again. How it all began...
Relationships: Duff McKagan/Izzy Stradlin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Shipwreck

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Кораблекрушение](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828220) by [DaftDarius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaftDarius/pseuds/DaftDarius). 



> Comment moderation is on because of unflattering comments towards the gypsies.
> 
> This is a translation of my work, if you see a mistake, please report it. Enjoy!

Their relationship has never been something stable. Now Duff is on the land but passes a moment and he's already in the sea. Now Izzy is dancing in one town square, and in a moment — in another one. And each time Duff has to wander in the town for some time to find where did Izzy find his shelter this time. Maybe, a countess or a duchess got bored with her fatty rich husband, so she decided to rejoice with a young and charming gypsy boy at her place. The young and charming, though, didn't linger in their estates, immediately leaving under cover of night with a payment. Duff didn't mind it. What's the point? He himself was not averse to going on the spree with a couple of pretty busty ladies in different seaports as well. In addition, for Izzy this was a good income, ladies paid well to spend at least one night with a very attractive ragamuffin, to feel young and reckless again… Duff also found Izzy attractive. And very charming. No wonder the gypsies are considered sorcerers, how else to explain this strange attraction to such a seemingly indifferent and elusive creature?

For the first time, McKagan saw him in the central town square — in a noisy place where all stratum of society gather: from the poorest to the richest, where local and foreign merchants, craftsmen were vying to offer their goods and services of excellent and questionable quality, mixed with charlatans of various kinds. A tall and quite skinny young man attracted attention. White spacious shabby shirt, leather pants and a long red-black camisole, under which weapons were hidden. Blond, scorched in the sun and sticking out in all directions like straw, his hair was tied with a red bandana, leaving his green eyes with a thoughtful look a chance to see at least something. The guy had a lot of jewelry on him, earrings, bracelets, rings — most of the time he did not live in poverty. Pirate or not, he was the target for merchants who turned around to the thud of high black boots. The captain only recently returned from another voyage and was looking for new people to join his crew — several has died in a hassle at sea, and the ship was badly damaged, so he got stuck here for a for a while.  
Pacing a paved street, closer to the edge of the square, in the noise of the crowd he heard a lute playing and decided to go up and see, he had nowhere to hurry anyway. A mundane for the town, but extremely bewitching scene appeared in front of him: there were two gypsies, one of whom was dark-skinned, with his curly hair covering his eyes, sitting with his back to the wall of a building, playing the lute, and the second one, the brunette, was dancing in front of him with bare legs, luring the audience and begging for money. The clothes were matching to his status: he wore plum-colored trousers, tied with a wide dark green belt, and an unbuttoned white shirt, worn outside; there were rings in his ears, and his hair spread out in all directions from dancing. Duff fascinatedly watched the beautiful dancing of the brunette, who was moving softly, like a young lady from high society at her first ball, then, on the contrary, giving out very precise and sharp movements, to which, out of surprise, the small crowd around trembled. He wriggled like a tongue of flame in the wind, and Duff was unable to take his eyes off, standing with his mouth open — something inside prevented him from leaving. But soon the guys finished the show and started to leave, their audience diverged, all but McKagan. While the dancer had not yet picked up the bag of money that they’ve collected today, the captain threw a couple of coins in there, and the gypsy, distracted by the ringing, looked at Duff. The pirate looked up, and they crossed eyes. A wave of current passed sharply through the body, and the blond swallowed, as it seemed to him, louder than usual. The gypsy had a calm, pale face, and his eyes were light brown, tinged with such a rare, outlandish and at the same time sweet chocolate that McKagan had only recently tasted for the first time, and he definitely wanted more. Just like now, he didn’t want to leave, he just wanted to admire the wonderful gestures of a young flexible body. He could not move, and when he realized that they were looking at each other for too long, he said:  
— You dance beautifully.  
— Thanks, — he looked away and tied a bag, hung it on his belt, and simply left with his companion. As a vision, he faded into the crowd. Duff remained standing, with a vexed expression on his face, as if he were a traveler in the desert, who saw the mirage of the oasis, and when he reached it, he experienced an extreme degree of disappointment, having received only a handful of sand in his face.

For the next couple of days, the captain could not think about anything else, being aloof and walking around the town as much as possible, looking for the kidnapper of his heart. The town was pretty big, he could be anywhere. McKagan had already hired new team members, so he was on his own and devoted all of his time to finding a mysterious dancer.  
Duff roamed the bustling streets for a long time, wondering where he had not been, until he heard the familiar tune. Perked up, Duff hastened his pace, ignoring the offers of local merchants coming from all directions, brushing them off, walking straight to his target, and he was not mistaken. A familiar figure wriggled ahead in a dance, but suddenly two guards approached a pair of gypsies and, stopping the performance, began to speak with a brunette. The captain slowed down and stared discontentedly at the guard.  
«Why do they pester them?» Duff thought. He knew that gypsies were not liked in the town, but usually they were not touched until they were not causing troubles. «These didn’t do anything!»  
As he came closer and closer, the dancer turned his attention to him and grinned slightly. It seemed to McKagan that it was to him. He did not have time to understand how this happened so quickly: the already familiar bag with gathered money flew towards the curly musician, and he, catching it, rushed from his place, grabbing his instrument. At the same time, a second gypsy broke between the guards to Duff and, grabbing him by the arm, ran off to somewhere. The guards almost caught the captain by the hem of his long camisole, but they were too slow — they did not know who to run for, but after a couple of seconds they made a choice in favor of a couple of ragged men, because the curly one was already gone.

Two guys were already running along one of the main streets when they heard a whistle from behind and an order to stop immediately. Of course, they did not. They needed to run off this road, it was wide and straight, there was nowhere to hide. The gypsy abruptly turned into a small alley, still dragging Duff's behind him by his hand, and then the real maze began. The captain was in this part of the town before, but his companion in misfortune looped and confused the guard, so eventually he stopped remembering the road and simply allowed himself to be led further, not knowing why, trusting the dancer. He clearly knew the town like the back of his hand, but the pursuit did not lag behind. They wrapped a small gap between the buildings, at the end of which was a low wall. Gypsy climbed onto it and helped Duff — barefoot it was easier to do than in boots, in which there was a pirate. They turned into a small gap between the buildings, at the end of which was a wall. Gypsy easily climbed onto it and helped Duff out — barefoot it was easier to do than in boots. Caught on top and unable to maintain balance due to rush, both fell on the other side of the wall, luckily, directly onto the flour sacks in the cart — they stopped at the bakery building. Duff crouched and shook his head to get his hair away, panting. He began to brush off flour from the sleeve of his camisole when he heard a quiet laugh nearby. The gypsy next to him laughed, covering his mouth with his hand and looking at McKagan, and eventually he stopped being embarrassed and burst out laughing. The guy looked at him bewildered for a couple of seconds, but he also grinned, and then he picked up the gypsy's joy, laughing. The situation really amused both, and in the end, they were safe.  
— Well, that was fun… and dangerous, — the brunette climbed down from the bags and looked at Duff. He did not quite catch his breath from running and was disheveled, as if after his dancing in the square. The pirate smiled a little shyly in response and, adjusting the bandana holding a storm of blond tousled hair, followed him.  
— That's for sure, — Duff looked around. — Isn’t your friend going to look for you?  
The gypsy shook his head.  
— He will run to ours. And then I will get there myself in a while, not a little one.  
— Then where will you go now?  
— I’ll stagger here, then there… — the guy shrugged his shoulders vaguely and headed for the aisle between the buildings. — By the way, thanks for running with me, — he said casually, having already stepped away from Duff and waved his hand without even turning around. He, in turn, decided not to miss a chance and hurried after the man.  
— Hey, wait! — the captain blurted out, catching up to him and walking alongside. — Since you have nowhere to go, maybe we’ll drink to our meeting, huh? There is a good tavern nearby.  
— We don’t know each other, — the gypsy looked at Duff with curiosity, bowing his head to one side, and then grinned, — but I'm always glad to drink.  
— Duff McKagan, — the blond smiled.  
— Izzy. Just Izzy.

They sat in the tavern until late at night. Surprisingly both were only slightly drunk and talked a lot, especially about their shenanigans. Duff talked about his journeys, Izzy — about life in the town, until they were called by a man at the counter. The tavern was closing, so they had to leave.  
— Where do you go? — Duff put down his mug and looked at his companion.  
— Over the town limits, — the guy stretched lazily and covered his eyes. The tavern was warm and cozy, he did not want to go outside now, although he liked to take a walk through the streets at night.  
The captain thought about inviting Izzy to go with him to his ship, but he understood that although the guy was a daredevil and didn’t seem selective, he was, and might think that he wanted to rob him or worse.  
«Yes, and marina is too far as well, ” McKagan frowned a little — he had no desire to part with the charm. Next came the idea of renting a double room in this tavern for one night. Thinking a little, he shared it with him.  
— Okay, let’s do it, — Izzy agreed surprisingly easily, got up from the table and went to the owner to ask about the free rooms. They were not very lucky — there were only rooms with double beds, but this and the look on the face of the man behind the counter did not bother them at all, therefore, having paid the night of their stay, the guys went upstairs.  
The room with yellowish walls was small, it had one bed, a pair of nightstands with candlesticks on both sides, a small old wooden cabinet to the right of the door. It was all the decoration of the room — they took the cheapest one, but it was tidied up and looked well-groomed, which was a rarity. There were no special views outside the window, but from it, if you look a little higher, you could see the full moon, not hidden by the roofs of the buildings, which softly illuminated the bed. Izzy immediately went to the closet and opened it in search of valuable things that the previous roomers might have accidentally left, but the piece of furniture was empty, so he tried his luck in the bedside table.  
— Tell me… — Duff looked at man, illuminated by the moonlight, barely gathering his will into his fist to speak. — Why did you lead me along?  
— The guards were in a bad mood. If anything, they would have got you. You are a pirate after all, — Izzy closed the box and looked at Duff, approaching him. -And you were not really against it.  
— And you so easily agreed to stay one on one with the pirate at night? — they stood opposite each other, almost too close. McKagan was barely breathing, looking at Izzy in a new sight. His skin now seemed even whiter, his hair blacker, and in his eyes flickered lights, as he thought, of magic. The captain has always escaped from any storms with his ship, but now it was slowly drowning, sinking deeper and deeper, pulling the blond behind him into the abyss. Not one person disappeared inside it, but Duff did not feel anxiety — he took pleasure in it and in no way would say that he was on his dying bed. Because he would understand if that were so.  
— I see right through you. You are completely harmless, — the gypsy laughed softly, embarrassing the pirate, and making him blush for a second. The sorcerer, not otherwise, because McKagan immediately felt like an open book. In an insinuating whisper, Izzy continued. — And I also love a little danger.  
Duff smiled. He gently hugged the young man by the waist and bowed his head, kissing Izzy gently. Warm hands started to stroke his shoulders immediately, and the pirate, feeling the gypsy respond, closed his eyes and snuggled closer. The kiss was long, unhurried, they seemed to taste each other's lips, enjoying every moment of the long-awaited calm. Finally, there were no battles, chases, noisy streets, only they alone in silence. The blonde gently stroked Izzy on the back and gently laid him onto the bed.

The captain tremblingly recalled their first night. There were no loud moans, harsh movements. They tried not to hurt each other and did it all carefully and gently, stretching the pleasure. He was as calm as if he were at home. For the first time, a new feeling arose in McKagan — he felt as calm as if he were at home.  
The ear caught a faint melody in the distance, and Duff smiled, almost stumbling and running. A familiar figure in a magic dance appeared ahead. The bandana now flaunted on the gypsy’s head — Duff gave it to him to make the dancing more comfortable; and on the ankle — a thin gold chain, invitingly glistening in the sun, which looked wonderful on Izzy's leg — also his gift. The gypsy also noticed his lover and smiled. The captain knew that now the man was dancing only for him, and soon he would be able to hug this slender gent body in their own, this time passionate dance. Today there will be no long preludes and softness; these two cannot live in constant calm. Risk and danger are their destiny, but the guys knew that now they have a refuge in which they can forget about external threats and be themselves for each other.


End file.
